


I Never Wondered What You Tasted Like (But Now I Know)

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dare, First Kiss, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the kink meme:</p><p>college kissing game, outsider POV</p><p>Someone (can be an OC or a character we know, whichever works best) dares Matt and Foggy to kiss at a party as a joke/prank/game/whatever, because everyone's always teasing them that they're practically a couple already. Of course, said outsider suddenly starts getting uncomfortable when they realize that Matt and Foggy are...getting really into it. And suddenly it's hot and intimate yet somehow also personal and sweet and they feel like they're interrupting a private moment and IT'S BEEN GOING ON FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE AND A HALF AND THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A QUICK PECK. And they're just going to go now because those two are finally breaking away and judging by the looks on their faces Matt and Foggy were about as surprised by that as the original dare-giver was... </p><p>(It's their first kiss, just to be clear. Double triple quadruple bonus points for describing the kiss in really lush detail.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Wondered What You Tasted Like (But Now I Know)

**Author's Note:**

> https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=712917#cmt712917

“I am totally an equal opportunity… err… thingy?” Alex says, sloshing some of his beer over the rim of his red solo cup as he gestures.

 

 

“This really isn’t my scene.” Matt whispers to Foggy. The blast of music is a physical force pressing against his body. Which wouldn’t be so bad if they’re weren’t so many people. So many people all around him, every where. They tripped over his cane and bumped into him, even pressed against foggy on one side and with the wall at his back.

Foggy just “Pphhsts.” At him, his breath ruffling Matt’s hair.

 

 

“You are not! You’ve only dared _girls_ to kiss each other.”

“And only the thin ones at that!”

“Okay, so point me to a chubby one or one with like, a really ugly facial scar.”

“Nah-uh.”

“Nah-uh what?”

“You got to ask a _boy._ ”

“Two boys. To kiss each other. That’s what equal opportunity means.”

Alex glances between his friend and her… hopefully not a hook-up.

“I dare you.” Lexa says.

“I double dare you.” Says the really cute… probably a girl says.

“But who?” He asks, more dumfounded by this than the time he woke up in his 8 am math class hung over as fuck and asked to give his solution to that morning’s warm up problem. (Something about coconuts and monkeys.)

Lexa points to a group of boys hovering by a wall, talking close to each other’s ears. And he also gets points on the not hot, sorry, conventionally hot scale. And they don’t look the sort to punch him in the teeth for suggesting such a thing so that’s also a bonus… He saunters up to them and throws a glance back at Lexa and her… the person she brought with her. He wonders if they’ll be down for a threesome. That would be- he turns back around. When the one with long hair meets his eyes with this look of “what? Can I help you?” Alex realizes… he has no fucking clue what he’s doing. Talking girls into shoving their tongues down each other’s throats or feel up each other’s tits while he watched was never exactly _easy_   it wasn’t like rocket science either. And, like with rocket science, he has no idea where to start.

So he takes the cowards way out. “See those two over there.” He points. “They bet me twenty bucks that I can’t get you to make out with your friend here.”

He lets out a breath when the man laughs. His friend, however, says, “I told you, this isn’t my kind of party.” While his ears turn red.

“I’ll split it with you.”

“Isn’t that against the rules or whatever?” The chatty one says.

“Maybe.” Alex deflects.

“I don’t think there is a bet. Would you really pay him ten dollars for the slimmest of chances to get into their pants?”

“Who are you talking-" The other starts.

“His friends, watching us. He’s doing it for a game that might end in him getting laid.”

“And what do you think?”

“What do I think?”

“Yeah, should we play along? Does he play nice?”

The boys turn back to Alex and the chatty one says, “Let’s say they stop playing along with you, what then? ... He looks really disgusted at what I just insinuated.”

“Sounds like a decent guy.”

“And so what, we kiss so this guy gets the girl.”

“Girls. Or.. girl and... not a girl. I can't tell. Sure, why not. Also, he’ll give you ten dollars, and he basically dared us.”

They’ve turned away form him now and Alex sighs. Lexa and her friend have sidled up to him, looking for a show.

“Fuck it.” The reserved one says, smiling, “I’m young and in college.”

They peck each other on the lips, the smaller one with his hand on the other’s jaw. It’s a stupid little, “See we did it” kiss. Until they’ve pulled apart but not away, breathing in each other’s air. And then their kissing again, the small one, nipping at the other’s bottom lip, pressing up into him. The chatty one opens his mouth, let's out this breathy little moan, half caught in his throat. And then it’s definitely not kissing, totally in the realm of making out but still so sweet and slow and even tender. It's not the kind of kiss for “I was a little drunk and dared to at this party.”

It’s the kind of kiss in the slow sliding of tongues and with the slick sounds drowned out by the base, that belongs under the stars on a moonlit night, surrounded by fireflies and shit. While drunk on wine or champaign and not shitty, watered down beer and mystery punch.

Alex can feel himself flushing but can’t walk away. Lexa drags him behind her giggling, her friend definitely flushed in the cheeks. Alex gets himself another beer while his dare buddies watch from half way across the room, covering their mouths with their hands and giggling.

“This is going to be such a terrible ‘how we got to gather story, can you imagine it?”

Lexa laughs.

Alex doesn’t watch.

 

 

"I think that kid ran off."

"Why do I care?"

"Because he owes you ten bucks!"

"Why. Do I. Care? I believe I was talking about getting out of here." Matt kisses Foggy again, because he can. "Finding someplace a little quieter. Less noise, less people."

"More kissing."

"More kissing." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
